


Headcannon List (updated as I go)

by NorthwestTown



Category: A Heist With Markiplier (Web Series), Markiplier TV (Web Series), Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Soulmates, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthwestTown/pseuds/NorthwestTown
Summary: My personal HC short stories. I don't know where to post these as sddhfjdlsA mish mash of short stores and HC lists.More focusing on Ethan and Mark's friendship, some parts get very personal. Into the mind of Eef.Warning: adhd, self harm, personal doubt, fear, trauma, death
Relationships: Crankiplier
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you want more!

Headcannon 1:

Ethan counts his blessings about how lucky he is to have a friend like Mark. Not because he is a famous YouTuber, but he adores Mark as a person and looks up to him like an older brother. At times, Mark has been there for Ethan, and over the years he has seen Ethan in some messed up situations. Of course, Ethan has seen the same with Mark, but respects his boundaries. 

Mark knows Ethan is a very hands-on, touchy freely person, and during a breakdown loves to be held and calmed down. Amy of course has helped this situation several times, but sometimes marks heart breaks seeing Ethan in particular situations and makes time for him. 

Mark on the other hand, prefers his own space. He hates being touched when angry or upset, the only person he accepts is Amy. He hates people trying to calm him down, if he storms off you absolutely MUST leave him alone and give him space. 

_____

"I'm not good enough, people think I'm a shadow of you! I'm a fake. A looser. I'm just leeching off of you. It's what they all say, and it's true!" ethan sobbed into his hands, chest heaving violently. Mark rushed over to the sofa, moving Ethans balled up hoodie out of his way.  
" E..Eef. No, that's not true." Mark gently but firmly whispered.

Ethan's sobs were violent and loud, Marks heart broke.

Mark gently placed his hand on Ethan's back, taking care not to startle him. He gently rubbed his back up and down, Ethan easing slightly. 

Ethan took in a deep breath "why does that feel so good? Am I touch starved....oh god... I am. I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry..."

"when was the last time you held someone?" Mark asked gently

Ethan froze, tears building up more

"since Mika and I...since we said goodbye"

Ethan closed his eyes tightly

"God I just wish I had someone." 

Mark smiled "well yous gots me! And Amy, and Chica, and Spencer" he joked, trying to cheer the sad boy up. 

There was a long silence 

"Do you think I'll ever be loved, Mark?"

_____

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so this is where self harm gets mentioned. Please be mindful that this is purely just a head Canon and that I mean no disrespect to anyone, even Ethan.

Self harm isn't just about cuts or bruises, sometimes it takes place in other forms.

\----

Ethan hadn't eaten in two days. He didn't feel hungry. Instead, a dull emptyness filled his stomach.

The milk was spoiled, and the bread had grown mould. 

"great." more food waste. The smell of the milk and fungus that grew on the bread made him feel so sick. "why would I eat this before its spoiled? It just rots in my stomach anyway." the boy quivered.

He sat down at his desk, a mug if cocoa in his hand. A notification was waiting for him on Discord. 

"You missed call from Mark: Today at 15:06" 

Ten minutes ago. Ethan quickly typed a reply. 

"hey man, what's up? You good?"

He sat back in his chair, psyching himself up to soon start recording a video, when suddenly a familiar tune rang through his headphones. 

It was Mark calling him. Of course, but the sudden tune startled him. He fumbled to his mouse and accepted the call. 

Silence. 

"...Mark?"

"HEY!" Marks voice boomed through the mic. Ethan was so startled he nearly dropped his mug. His heart nearly burst out of his chest. Heavily breathing he yelled "WOAH, what's up?? Jesus christ, you scared me!" Marks camera was turned on, he looked so confused and startled himself. 

"I just said...hey...wait...sorry! My mic was turned up. Are. You good? Sorry I scared you dude"  
Ethan burried his face in his hands "its all good, sorry I'm just...not feeling great." Mark tilted his head "Yeah you look pasty, have you been sleeping okay or have you had Insomia spouts again?" Ethan shook his head. "no I uhhh...havent really eaten anything the last few days. I don't know why, but I just don't feel hungry. Anyway.... I" Mark cut him off "Eef, the last time you didn't eat anything, you were struggling with your depression. Are you alright? Do you want to talk to me?" 

Ethan sighed harshly, not making 'eye contact' with the camera. "there's nothing to talk about. I just don't feel great. Maybe it's this lockdown, and moving, but I just feel...almost stuck? Like, I just wish I could know what was wrong exactly but..." he paused, looking away. 

Mark's eyebrows furrowed "Eef, you not eating is a form of self harm. I'm worried for you. Do you and Spencer want to stay with us for the weekend? I know it's lockdown, but I am so concerned for you. I want you to have somewhere safe and not stress about unpacking or anything."  
Ethan shuffled In his chair" I don't want to burden you guys."

Mark smiled sweetly" you never do. I promice"

___

Ethan plopped down onto the sofa, Chica excitedly paced her way over to him with her tail wagging excitedly. Ethan played with her soft floppy ears, and smooched at her. "She loves it when you stroke her ears" Mark chuckled. "I can never be sad while doing so!" Ethan joked. 

Mark and Ethan sat together on the sofa and played Mario Party on the Switch. Ethan quickly grew tired, his stomach rumbling something feirce. "ugh I feel like I need to nap." Mark glanced over "you haven't eaten so your sugars are low. You can nap, but I'll make us something small, okay?" "you really don't have t-" "Ethan, please." Ethan sighed and adjusted himself onto the Sofa more. "is it okay if I nap here?" Mark smiled "yes of course it is."

Ethan gently laid down, his eyes were heavy and sore. Mark was rustling about beside the sofa, when suddenly he pulled out a soft woolen blanket. He gently placed the blanket over Ethan, feeling slightly awkward doing so, but it felt....good. He cared so much for him, and seeing him looking so cozy and feeling safe warmed his heart up. Ethan chuckled slightly "you don't have to do that, y'know" Mark awkwardly shrugged "well, what kind of friend would I be?" Ethan grinned and started chuckling "you loooovveee meeee" he joked, watching Mark's eyes roll far back into his head and his face turn red. 

"just shut up and pass out already"


End file.
